Brownbird
"You '''look at us as evil. ''You make us so''." '' ''"To show kindness is to invite weakness." Description A lovely chocolate brown she-cat with big ears, a long tail, and light green eyes like mint leaves. Long, wily whiskers and a silky coat grace this tempestuous feline. Tall and lean, her muscles ripple beneath her pelt, so do not underestimate her thin appearance. Brown nose and pawpads, hooked claws, and her top fang pokes out below her mouth. Miscellaneous scars. Top right fang is missing, and bottom right fang is broken in near half. This is due to a particularly harsh battle. Her lower lip has a scar, giving it an uneven appearance after she was injured by the Windclan deputy. She has oriental blood. Personality She is very determined. Once she has her sights set on something, she will pursue it endlessly. She is fierce, irritable and aggressive, though her clanmates catch her good side. She is fiercely loyal and protective of her clan, and is not afraid to die for it. A slave to her emotions, she has a short fuse and can be impulsive once it bursts. She feels that she has something to prove due to her non-clan father, and this can account for some of her aggression to outsiders, feeling extra averse to them to make up for her mothers lapse in honour. Closest to her sister Larksong, the two are very different, but they make it work. Often Larksong is the only one that can talk Brownbird down from some outburst, keeping her out of trouble. History Born to a Shadowclan warrior and a roaming kittypet, she grew up feeling invalid because of her impure bloodline. This caused her to lash out more than necessary, in order to prove herself. She grew up close only to her sister, Larksong. She is a stickler for border rules, and has always been loyal to Starclan, even if she can be particularly vicious towards any non-Shadowclan cat. She takes it upon herself to do border checks while hunting, and on one such occasion she mistook the Windclan deputy Windsong as an apprentice. After a fight in which she refused to back down even after realising her mistake, they both returned to camp with injuries, although his were much more serious. Losing Larksong more recently, was hard on her, and she no longer has her more level-headed sister to calm her rage. She seems to be managing, and hasn't gotten herself in trouble again yet, although she got into a foolish fight with a rogue, Spirit, and they both left unresolved, with many future scars as keepsakes to remember each other by. She took an interest in Webbedpaw, and in her own way, gave her an inspirational speech, even if much of it was insulting. Relationships ''Family'' *'''Mouseskip: Mother, Shadowclan Warrior. ''No relationship really. '' *'Larksong: Sister, DeceasedShadowclan Warrior. ''Her only close friend. ''' *'Mousepaw: Sister, Shadowclan Apprentice. ''Probably forgets she even is related. ''' ''Friends'' ''Neutral'' *'Webbedpaw: Shadowclan Apprentice. ''Not bad. ''' ''Enemies'' * Windsong, Windclan Deputy Statistics * Strength : '●●●○○ * '''Speed '': ●●○○○ * Agility : ●●●●● * Stamina : ●●●●○ * Combat : '●●●●● * '''Hunting : '●●●●○ * '''Stalking : ●●●●○ * Climbing : ●●●●○ * Swimming : '●○○○○ * '''Intelligence : '●●●●○ * '''Healing : ○○○○○ Trivia Facts * She attacked Windsong at the border, not knowing he was the Deputy. By the time she learned, her pride and misplaced feeling of righteousness forced her to continue fighting him, refusing to give up. She wanted him to leave Shadowclan territory, rather than her. ''' * '''She is a vicious opponent. * She is fast for a Shadowclan cat. * She thinks that Shadowclan is becoming weak and allowing other clans to walk on them. ' * '''She has a half-brother in Windclan that she doesn't know about. ' Likes * 'Pines ' * '''Sparring ''Dislikes'' * Open areas * Being weak ''Fears'' * Shadowclan becoming weak and pathetic Category:Shadowclan Category:She-cat Category:Warrior